Talk:Bade/@comment-10448359-20130605062421
Idk if this is just me... and please don't hate me for saying this, but I'm gonna be honest. Throughout the entire show, I shipped both Bori and Bade equally. I loved both couples' moments equally and squee'd at all their hugs, kisses, fights, quirky scenes, blah blah blah. I never actually found one pulling ahead in the race of "Which One Is My Favorite". They've always been tied for me. Honestly, I would have been fine with whoever Beck would end up with. And it wasn't until the home stretch of the show, the last season, that I finally realized why I enjoyed BOTH couples and all their moments immensely. How is this possible you may ask??? Well, I'll start by saying this. Both couples have their perfections and their flaws. With Bori, it was the undeniable attraction and chemistry they had. With Bade, it was the fire in their relationship, the spark from constant disagreement. Flaws? Bori was too... safe. I never really got that spark. They were almost TOO perfect. And Bade? They fought TOO much, which often diluted the loving part of the relationship they were supposed to have, so I sometimes ended up feeling like they were an old married couple that should have divorced ages ago but were stuck with each other. Which brings me to my main point (urgh, finally, right?). The Reason Why I Like Bori and Bade Equally: Both couples have elements I crave in my idea of a perfect couple! Bori, despite not being a couple actually had better chemistry together than Bade (I equate that to Victoria and Avan's friendship), so Bori as a couple attracted me heavily. They're just so cute with each other. Their little teasing, and friendly banter, and the attraction that practically oozed between them in droves. I got the feeling they were a couple because of how close they were right from the start (even though they were NOT a couple). When they were together, I couldn't ever tear my eyes away from them because they acted like they were each other's everything. Plus, the way they met was like some of my favorite chick lits. The new girl meets hot popular guy. Does something embarrassing. Has moment with hot guy. Hot guy is already taken by mean girl who makes life for new girl difficult. Heroine. Hot Love Interest. Antagonist Mean Girl. Let the love story begin. You know? Those kind of typical romances. And dudes, I'm SO attracted to that kind of storyline. So I would be lying if I didn't say I fell for Bori first. That's why at the start of this show, I wanted Bori to happen. At that point, Jade's character and her relationship with Beck had yet to be explored so I assumed Jade was just a horribly mean girl and that she and Beck weren't going to last. That soon changed by the time season 1 kicked into gear, and it carried on through the rest of the show too. Some people hate Bade because of Jade. They consider her Tori's antagonist so she's easy to dislike, but I beg to differ: she's an antiheroine. I think Jade is horribly misunderstood. Yes, she is brash, rude, insatiable, and a real frickin biyotch, butttttt, she's also pretty insecure (which is why she gets so jealous and possessive in the first place), proud and strong, fiercely loyal to her friends, and the kind of true friend you NEED in your life. The more I learned about her, the more I liked Bade until Bori=Bade for me. Bade didn't have as much chemistry in my opinion, but looking at the two character personalities, their qualities as a couple attracted me to them. Jade is brash, everything about her is loud, she's rough around the edges, and constantly on pins and needles and you get a sense of COLD FIRE, whereas Beck is chill, he's relaxed, smooth, doesn't speak if he doesn't need to and you get a sense of WARM WATER. Jade's claws are always out. His claws don't exist. Jade adds some fire to his life whereas he keeps Jade at a controllable temperature. What are they? OPPOSITES. And that's why I fell for them pretty quickly too. They fight, butt heads all the time, and are constantly at odds with one another. But those are the best kind of couples because when they make up, it's that much hotter and that much more heartwarming. And it keeps the relationship alive. It keeps the spark and the passion they clearly had. They're so damaged as a couple, you can clearly see it, and that's what makes it so much better when you see those gentle, loving moments and sweet scenes. Many of my favorite couples have contrasting qualities (and I'm sure many of YOUR fave couples also have contrasting qualities). Simply stated: Bori is great because they have deeper chemistry, look better together, and their relationship has so much more of a prospect to grow. Bade is great because of the spark and the passion between them and their clashing personalities fitting well together. So basically what I'm trying to say is that the perfect couple would be taking the passion and jagged edges of Bade and combining it with the chemistry and beauty and sweetness that is Bori. And that is why I liked both couples equally (and still do). A couple that has undeniable deep chemistry and heavy attraction, yet clashing personalities and a spark that reignites every time they argue is in my opinion PERFECT. (My speculations are that some people don't like Bade because Jade is antagonistic toward the heroine, Tori. And some people don't like Bori because she's like a homewrecker and some people believe she's too perfect and gets all the spotlight. These are just speculations. They might or might not be true. Everyone knows their own reasoning.) Some of you might think I'm stoopid with a dubb o, and that's totally fine. I respect your opinion of me, but I just wanted to get it all out there. Many of you might not agree with anything I'm saying, especially hardcore shippers, but again, I just wanted to get it all out there. I don't know if anyone else felt the same way I did when watching the show, but it'd be nice if you did :) Please respond with your thoughts! Anywayz, I digress! Thanks for reading my ridiculously long post! :D:D